


Two Teardrops

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [27]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Juvenilia, One Shot, Pregnancy, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-27
Updated: 2002-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari left Takeru for another man, but there's still one secret that hasn't came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

  
_Two teardrops were floating down the river,_  
One teardrop says to the other,  
"I'm from the soft blue eyes of a woman in love.  
I'm a tear of joy she couldn't carry,  
She was so happy; she just got married.  
I was on her cheek when she wiped me away with her glove.  
I could tell from the look on her face,  
That she didn't need me.  
So I drifted on down and caught me a ride to the sea."  


Mikomi Hikari stood on the cliff, staring out at the sunrise before her. She had just been through the most important thing in her life, her marriage. A small smile made its way onto her face as she thought about the events of the day.

She had been so nervous. Mimi, Miyako, and Sora had all been there, trying to calm her frayed nerves. The fact that her brother, Taichi, had kept coming up behind her and covering her eyes with his hands had made their attempts worthless though, and Hikari couldn't help but give a wry grin as she remembered the look on her brother's face when she had finally let Tailmon sink her claws into him.

All in all, it had been a wonderful day. The weather had been mild, and the temperature outside had been comfortable. In seemingly all ways, the wedding had gone perfectly. She gave a contented sigh as she stared out into the horizon. "It was everything I wanted," she whispered softly, a faint wisp of regret the only hint that her words might not be entirely from the heart.

The peaceful silence was shattered by the sound of a car horn blowing in the distance, and Hikari quickly wiped a happy tear off of her face as she headed towards it. Her new husband, Genki, was waiting for her.

As she turned away, a smiling face full of life and energy appeared in her mind for just a moment. She quickly pushed it to the side, but a slight sense of regret couldn't be suppressed quite as easily. Shaking her head, she reached down and rubbed her stomach. She had been feeling ill for several weeks now, presumably because of her nervousness about the wedding; it hadn't stopped, though, so Hikari couldn't help but wonder if it there was some regret mixed in as well.

She had to stop thinking about what had happened. Takeru was part of her past now.

Genki was her future.

  
_The other tear said,_  
"We have a connection.  
I'm a tear of sorrow, born of rejection.  
I'm from the sad brown eyes of her old flame.  
She told him they would be life-long companions,  
Left him with questions and not any answers.  
I was on his cheek as he stood there calling her name.  
I could tell he had a lot of my friends for company.  
So I drifted on down and caught me a ride to the sea."  


Standing in the nearby shadows, Takeru watched Hikari slowly walk away. Where had he gone wrong? The two of them had been friends for as long as he could remember, a couple off-and-on since they were just children, and for a few short months they had even been lovers. He had even proposed to her… only to be turned down flat and left in the dust for the last time.

Only a few weeks later, she had agreed to marry Mikomi Genki, and the two of them had wasted no time at arranging their wedding. All Takeru knew was that the two of them had dated for several months while he had been in America publicizing his latest novel and that they had broken up just days after he had returned to Japan. He had thought that it was over between the two of them, that it was his turn to make things right with Hikari.

"I guess I was wrong," he whispered softly, wiping the first of many tears off his face.

  
_Oh, the ocean's a little bit bigger tonight._  
Two more teardrops somebody cried,  
One of them happy, and one of them bluer than blue.  
The tide goes out, and the tide comes in.  
Someday they'll be teardrops again,  
Released in a moment of pleasure, or a moment of pain.  
Then they drift on down and ride to the sea again.  


As Hikari stared at herself in the mirror, she felt her breath catch in her throat. How could this have happened? She hadn't believed the doctor when he first confirmed her suspicions, hadn't wanted to trust the timeline that he'd given her. The slight bulge under her shirt was growing instead of shrinking, though, an unforgiving sign of guilt. She took a deep breath and forced her emotions to stay under control.

It was time to tell Genki the news.

Wiping a few tears from her face, she reluctantly walked out of their bedroom and made her way towards the kitchen. She paused in the doorway for a moment, her gaze focused on the handsome man that was reading the newspaper while sitting at the table. The, with a steadying breath, she walked towards him.

He started slightly when she laid her hand on his shoulder, and she had to struggle to keep herself from bursting into sobs. When looked up and saw her tear streaked face though, he quickly stood up. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She looked him in the eyes, an indescribable emotion in her own. "I'm pregnant."

Genki stared at her in shock for a moment, then his face broke into a wide smile. He started to wrap his arms around her in a huge. As he drew her close to him though, Hikari drew away and didn't meet his gaze. "I'm almost four months pregnant," she added.

Genki backed away, a shocked expression on his face. Hikari knew he was doing the math in his head, remembering exactly what they had - or, more precisely - _hadn't_ been doing four months earlier. A painful look of understanding appeared in his eyes. "Takaishi Takeru?" he asked.

Hikari looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes. She slowly nodded.

Genki collapsed into his chair. "Does he know?" he asked in a strangled voice.

This time, Hikari shook her head. "No, he doesn't know. And he doesn't need to." Her voice was firm, almost hiding the tremor in it. Almost. "You're my husband, and I want you to be the father of my child. If you're willing."

  
_Last night I sat in the waiting room,_  
A nurse walked in and gave me the news.  
"It's a baby boy, and they're both fine"  
An old man sitting not ten feet away.  
Just lost his wife, and he said to me,  
"You've got a brand new angel, and I've lost mine.  
I guess the good Lord giveth, and the good Lord taketh away."  
And we both wiped a teardrop from our face.  


Genki sat in the waiting room of the hospital, fear and joy both shining in her eyes. He looked up quickly when he heard the door open, but the nurse who came out walked over to the old man sitting nearby. He knew that the man's wife was in the hospital for some sort of surgery.

The nurse whispered something to the old man, and then he lowered his head in sorrow. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look before she walked away. Genki looked over at the old man and started to stand up. However, he was stopped by another nurse walking into the room. She stopped in front of him and gave him a large smile.

"It's a boy."

  
_Oh, the ocean's a little bit bigger tonight._  
Two more teardrops somebody cried,  
One of them happy, and one of them bluer than blue.  
The tide goes out, and the tide comes in.  
A whole new circle of life begins,  
Where tears are part of the pleasure, and part of the pain.  
'Til they drift on down and ride to the sea again...  


"Uncle!" A young man ran into the room, scanning over the handful of faces before focusing in on the older man sitting near Genki. "I just heard the news. How is she?"

He lowered his head at the sad look in the old man's face, looking away. Then his gaze focused on Genki. "Mikomi? Mikomi Genki? What are you doing here?"

Genki looked at the young man for a moment, trying to place him. His eyes widened as he realized exactly who was standing in front of him. "Takaishi Takeru, isn't it?" He gave a weak smile as Takeru nodded. "Hikari's here. We just had a baby. A son."

Takeru stared at him, a bewildered expression on his face. It was obvious that he hadn't known Hikari had even been pregnant.

"Mikomi Genki?" A young nurse, barely in her twenties, stood in the doorway to the room. "Would you like to see your son?"

Genki looked over at the young man standing beside him. "Of course, I'm ready to see him." He hesitated for just moment. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one, though."

Beside him, Takeru shot him a startled look.

*

"I really am happy for the two of you," Takeru said with a bittersweet smile. "He looks just like his mother and--"

Takeru trailed off, his eyes widening in startled realization.

Genki shot Takeru a sad smile of his own when the other man turned toward him, a questioning look on his face. "Hikari misses having you for a friend," Genki said, careful not to answer or deny the question he saw in Takeru's eyes. "She doesn't say it, but I can tell. If you want... I wouldn't mind the two of you still being friends. For her sake."

He glanced back down at the baby sleeping on the other side of the glass. "And for Haru's sake," he whispered. "He's my son. I just want what's best for him."

Takeru leaned forward, his shoulder brushing against Genki's as they watched. "Like you said, he's your son," he said softly. "It would be better for all of you if I stayed away."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Two Teardrops," by Steve Wariner.


End file.
